<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>תפוח זהב מגנו של המלך by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648134">תפוח זהב מגנו של המלך</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), עברית | Hebrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>לילי זקוקה למישהו שיזדקק לה</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>תפוח זהב מגנו של המלך</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>טיפות גשם נפלו בחדות על תקרתו של האולם. כאשר הרימה את עיניה, יכלה לילי לראות אגרופי סערה מתערבלים בשמים. הגשם נדמה להאיץ למטה, לעבר החלל המואר שבפנים, ואז נעצר - מתנפץ כנגד מחסום בלתי-נראה. כמו כיפת זכוכית, או קליפת-תפוז שקופה.</p><p>בעולמה של לילי התרחשו מצפי-כוכבים ותאונות מוזרות, ותפוזים התקלפו מקליפותיהם כדי להכיל פלחים סדורים של פרי מתוק. לא היו בו תקרות שקופות ורציפים שהתממשו יש מאין; דברים שהתרחשו בעולם הקסמים על בסיס יומיומי. </p><p>לילי כרכה את זרועותיה סביב גופה, חשה מבודדת לפתע. היא נזכרה בפעם שבה התגנבו היא וג'נט רוס לתוך אחד הגנים הפרטיים לא הרחק מבית הספר ואכלו דומדמניות עד שבטנן כאבה: לילי הקיאה משך יומיים, והכתמים על חצאית בית הספר הסגירו את מה שניסתה להסתיר. כעת הרגישה בדיוק כך – כמי שראתה וחוותה יותר מדי בפרק זמן קצר מדי, ולא ידעה כיצד להתמודד עם משקל החוויות העודף.</p><p>היא זעה על מקומה בעצבנות, נעה לאחור, וכמעט נתקלה בילד זעוף שניצב מאחוריה.</p><p>"את צריכה ללמוד לראות לאן את הולכת."</p><p>הנער מהרכבת. היא פתחה את פיה להשיב לו, עיניה נודדות על פני התווים החדים, אולם נקטעה עוד בטרם החלה. מרחק מה לפניהם קראה מינרווה מקגונגל בשמו של "אבראמס, אריק."</p><p>"...לא התכוונתי..." שמעה את עצמה ממלמלת, אולם הילד הספיק להתרחק, גלימתו נשרכת בשלולית רטובה מאחוריו. לילי בלעה את רוקה. מוקדם יותר אותו יום נתקלה בו במסדרון הרכבת. הוא רכן לאסוף את ספריו, וכשהתרומם, מעניק לה מבט נבזי, חשבה כי הוא נראה כמו יצור מספר: מוזר ומכושף, מכוער וזוויתי.</p><p>"על מה את מסתכלת?"</p><p>היא מהרה להיזכר בנימוסיה. "שום דבר, אני רק-"</p><p>"בפעם הבאה תסתכלי לאן את הולכת." והילד נעלם במורד המסדרון.</p><p>הוא לא נראה כה מאיים או מלודרמטי כעת. כולם היו רטובים, ושיערו המשוטח לקרקפתו שיווה לו מראה של עכברוש טבוע. לידה, השמיעה אליס צחקוק נמוך.</p><p>"מה?" לחשה לילי.</p><p>"זה סוורוס סנייפ. הוא לא נחמד והוא הולך להתמיין לסלית'רין."</p><p>"אני לא מכירה אותו."</p><p>"אף אחד לא מכיר אותו. אומרים שהוא גדל ב-"</p><p>"אפלבי, אליס," הדהד קולה של מקגונגל ברחבי האולם.</p><p>פניה של אליס החווירו באחת. "תחזיקי לי אצבעות," הורתה, מדלגת לעבר מצנפת המיון.</p><p>לילי פכרה את אצבעותיה בעת שטקס המיון התנהל לאיטו, מביטה בעצבנות בראשים שהתחלפו תחת המצנפת. מוקדם יותר נעצר ברנש בשם בלק בפתח התא שחלקו היא ואליס, והודיע להן כי טקס המיון כולל סדרת מבחנים מסובכים שיהיה עליהן לעבור בפני כל בית הספר. אליס נעצה בו מבט רושף והכריזה שהוא ממזר (לילי הסמיקה והתפללה כי מרדית אוואנס לעולם לא תגלה כי חברתה הראשונה – והיחידה עד כה – בהוגוורטס, אומרת מילים כמו "ממזר"), אולם בלק חייך בהתנשאות והודיע לה כי שני הוריו היו "נשואים כשאמא שלי נכנסה להיריון. ואני יכול להוכיח את זה."</p><p>לילי התבוננה בו בשמץ יראה: בבית אוואנס מעולם לא דיברו על נושאים מעין אלו ובלק נשמע בוגר ומנוסה באופן מרתיע, כמו הילדים שהתגנבו לפינה צדדית כדי לעשן סיגריות והנערות מחטיבת הביניים שלבשו בגדים צמודים והגיעו לבית הספר ביום שני כשעיניהן מזוגגות וסימנים אדומים על צווארן.</p><p>טקס המיון, כך הסתבר ללילי, היה פשוט להרגיז. היא צפתה בילד אחר ילד חולף תחת המצנפת, פוכרת את אצבעותיה ושולחת מבטים חטופים באליס. האחרונה התמקמה בשולחן גריפינדור, לא הרחק מילד גבוה שהיה – כך למדה לילי מוקדם יותר – דודנה; אלג'רנון. בלק, בניגוד לתחזיותיה של אליס ("יש משפחות ש...ובכן, כל הילדים שלהם הולכים לבית מסוים, את תראי"), התמיין גם הוא לגריפינדור ונראה כמו נטע זר; מגנט שכולו קטבים. לבה של לילי נכמר למראהו והיא שכחה באחת את יהירותו. אם תתמיין לגריפינדור, חשבה, תשב לידו.</p><p>היא לא <em> חשבה </em> שתתמיין לגריפינדור. לילי תמיד הייתה הילדה החכמה של ג'ון אוואנס. הוא נהג לומר כי יום אחד תהיה חברת פרלמנט או רופאה, וצחק לה כשחברה לפט, בפשיטה על שידת האיפור של אימן. מרדית הייתה נוזפת בו ומושיבה את הבנות זו לצד זו, מוחה את האיפור מפניהן ומענישה אותן בחצי-לב כשג'ון גלגל את עיניו ואמר ש"לפט יש מוך בראש." לילי ציפתה להתמיין לרייבנקלו.</p><p>אבל המצנפת המהמה; האריג הממורטט רחש במרץ, ושניות ספורות לאחר מכן מצאה את עצמה נשלחת ל"גריפינדור!" אל בלק, שנעץ בה מבטים מושחזים (כאילו ידע שהיא מרחמת עליו. הוא מעולם לא סלח לה ולילי מעולם לא הצליחה לדובב, לשחד, או לזכות במחילתו) ואל אליס, שטפחה על המושב הפנוי לצידה, והעניקה ללילי חיוך ורוד-חניכיים.</p><p>נרות ריחפו ברחבי החדר, מטילים חוגות של אור על פניהם של התלמידים. הם הזכירו ללילי אסופת גחליליות שקפאו במעופן. עדיין רועדת בבגדיה הרטובים, צפתה במצנפת המיון שולחת את "נסביט טינה", לרייבנקלו, ואז מיקדה את מבטה בנער הממושקף שפסע אל הספסל. הלחות גרמה לשיערו להזדקר לכל כיוון, ועיניו, מאחורי משקפיים כבדים, הבזיקו בניצוץ זדוני. לרגע עלה בדעתה כי הוא חייב להיות נכה-למחצה ללא משקפיו (ג'ון אוואנס הרכיב משקפי-קריאה ולילי הייתה נוהגת לקטוף אותם מעל אפו מדי פעם בפעם, מביטה בהשתאות בעולם המעורפל שנשקף אליה בעד לזגוגיות העבות), אולם היא מהרה לבטל את המחשבה. "פוטר, ג'יימס," נראה מרוצה מעצמו, וכלל לא מוטרד ממצבם העגום של בגדיו.</p><p>לילי מוללה קווצת שיער רטובה, מהרהרת בנער מהרכבת, שנראה נרגן, אולי יותר מכל דבר אחר. סוורוס סנייפ עדיין עמד שם, אורו של נר בודד משווה לעורו חיוורון שעווני. כאילו רצה שתספר אודותיו סיפור.</p><p>היא נאנחה.</p><p>בקדמת האולם, מיינה המצנפת את ג'יימס פוטר. לילי התנערה משרעפיה, נכונה למחוא כפיים לתלמיד החדש שהצטרף לשולחן גריפינדור. קולה של מקגונגל הדהד ברקע, ג'יימס פוטר הסיר את המצנפת מעל לראשו, ולרגע בודד, הצטלבו מבטיהם בין גוויות השעווה המרחפות.</p><p>("ואילו הנסיכים כושפו למשך ימים רבים", הקריא ג'ון, "כמניין הלילות בהם רקדו עם הנסיכות."</p><p>מרדית הביטה בו ברוגז. "הסיפורים האלו מורבידיים מדי בשביל לילי ופט. חוש ההומור שלך איום ונורא.")</p><p>לילי זכרה את אמה של שלגיה, רוקדת למוות בנעלי הברזל המלובן שלה וניסתה למצמץ את הרגע. ג'ון אוואנס היה סטואי להכעיס; מרדית נרגנת ונוטה למצבי רוח (לפעמים, הזכירו לה הוריה את בני הזוג בנט), אך לילי עצמה הייתה בת אחת-עשרה וג'יימס פוטר הביט בה בעיניים שהבטיחו נצח.</p><p>אליס מרפקה אותה. "את לא מרוכזת."</p><p>היא הנהנה, ושבה לצפות בטקס המיון.</p><p> </p><p>אליס, שהכירה את הטירה וסביבותיה כמעט כמו פוטר ובלק, הכריזה כי "מזג האוויר יפה מכדי שנבזבז אותו." היא גררה את לילי בתוך מעיה החלקלקים של הוגוורטס, מתעלמת מקורי העכביש שנדבקו בציצות צמריריות לשיערה הזהוב ("אני חושבת שזה גורם לי להיראות דרמטית" – "אני חושבת שזה גורם לך להיראות מלוכלכת"), ואז לסיורים ארוכים סביב האגם הגדול. הבוקר, לעומת זאת, ביקשה לילי הפוגה, מנופפת בכרך הכשפומטיקה המתפרק שלה.</p><p>"המבחן בעוד שבועיים," רטנה אליס. "תראי – שמש, ציפורים, פראנק לונגבוטום!" והיא רכנה מעבר לשפת החלון, ממהרת למעוך פיסת גוויל באגרופה וליירט את המדריך הראשי.</p><p>לילי מהרה למשוך את חברתה לתוך החדר. "אליס! הוא יוריד לנו נקודות!"</p><p>חיוך סודי שיחק בזווית פיה של אליס ולילי משכה בכתפיה. "בסדר, תעשי מה שאת רוצה."</p><p>קרני שמש הסתננו בעד חלונות הויטראז', נופלים בדגיגי-אור ששייטו כה וכה על רצפת האבן. רוח צוננת של סוף אוקטובר שרקה בתעלות האוורור וללילי נדמה היה כי היא יכולה לשמוע את צחוקו של פיבס, מגרד את התקרה ונמתח לצדדים, קומה או שתיים מתחתיה. ברייבנקלו הייתה נערה שהאזינה לרוק מתקדם. היא ולילי כישפו יחד פטפון כך שיעבוד ללא קסם ושמעו יחד מוסיקה מוגלגית. ג'יין – זה היה שמה – נהגה לעצום את עיניה כשג'ימי הנדריקס שחזר את מותו הידוע מראש על הגיטרה, בצלילים צהובים וסגולים וירוקים. צחוקו של פיבס, הרהרה לילי, הזכיר לה את הגיטרה של הנדריקס. קצת. במעורפל.</p><p>היא נכנסה לספריה, מברכת לשלום את מדאם פינץ' (הספרנית מיעטה לחייך ולדבר: קצת כמו חפץ או פריט נוי מעלה אבק שמישהו שכח במקום) ושאפה פנימה את ניחוח הנייר. לחש דה-הידרציה הבזיק מדי פעם באוויר העומד; תלמידים החליפו מידע בקולות מהוסים; ולא אחת ניתן היה לשמוע את אוושת הדפים כשתלמיד בודד משך ספר מהמדף ועיין בו.</p><p>בדרך כלל אהבה לילי לשוטט בין האיים, להעביר את אצבעותיה על כריכות העור ולקרוא פסקאות רנדומאליות ממדורים שונים של הספרייה ("נוצת עפרוני, חוט של סוודר ועלה של עשב," אמר ג'ון והראה לה את הקן. "קצת מכל דבר"). היא הייתה עושה זאת גם הפעם לולא פרופסור ולסלי שאיים בבוחן פתע ושילח את לילי בחיפושים נמרצים אחר "טרנספיגורציה נומרית".</p><p>חרך מלבני במדף הכשפומטיקה בישר לה כי הספר איננו.</p><p>"אני מחפשת את טרנספיגורציה נומרית," אמרה לספרנית, "יש שם כמה משוואות שאני צריכה לבוחן בשביל פרופסור ולסלי. את יכולה לשים אותי ברשימת ההמתנה?"</p><p>"ארבעה תלמידים כבר מחכים לספר הזה."</p><p>"הו."</p><p>"מה עם 'נוסחאות בטרנספומטיקה מתקדמת'? הוא אצל סוורוס סנייפ." פינץ' הנידה בראשה לעבר אחת מפינות הספרייה.</p><p>לילי הייתה מוכנה להישבע כי הספרנית נראית משועשעת. "אממ. אני אשאל אותו. תודה."</p><p>היא לא התכוונה לבקש את עזרתו של סנייפ. אליס הייתה נוגעת בכל דבר שנשא חן בעיניה; מגניבה ניפלרים לחדר ומאכילה את כל החתולים בהוגוורטס, אך לילי הייתה זהירה יותר. מרדית התעקשה שתרחץ ידיים ולא תלטף את חתולי-הרחוב ("הם נושאים מחלות"), וסנייפ... סנייפ היה יותר קיפוד מחתול. מעל הכל, קינן בה החשש שאם תיגע בסנייפ, ידקור אותה (כי "בת המלך – כשתהיה בת חמש-עשרה, תדקור עצמה בפלך ותיפול מתה").</p><p>לילי השתרכה בבושת-פנים לכוך החביב עליה בעת שרעמת שיער סבוך לכדה את מבטה.</p><p>אנדרומדה בלק, זכרה לילי, מעולם לא שבה מחופשת הפסחא שלה. מאז עזבה, גידל סיריוס בלק את שיערו, והיה יפה להכאיב ונבזי להכאיב (וכולם אהבו אותו, במיוחד הבנות, אפילו המבוגרות שבהן. אליס נהגה לומר שבלק תמיד נראה כמי שזה עתה נשקו לו). סוורוס סנייפ, לעומת זאת – עם כתפיו החדודיות ושיערו הארוך והלא מסודר, נראה כמו באנשי.</p><p>היא התקרבה אליו בזהירות, לא יודעת עד כמה רעה תהיה פגיעתו.</p><p>"מדאם פינץ'- מדאם פינץ' אמרה ששאלת את 'טרנספומטיקה מתקדמת'. קיוויתי שאולי-"</p><p>הוא הרים את פניו באיטיות. ("מוגלגים מספרים סיפורים," אמר סיריוס בלק, "זה כל מה שהם יודעים לעשות." סנייפ וודאי ידע כי היא מתבוננת בו, ואצבעותיו... לילי הייתה עונדת להן אבני שוהם ואחלמה ומשוררת להן שירים, לו הייתה טיפוס פואטי).</p><p>"אתה קורא אותו עכשיו?"</p><p>"כן."</p><p>היא התנדנדה לרגע על עקביה. "אולי אחר כך, אם אפשר--"</p><p>"אני לא חושב שהוא יהיה לרמתך-"</p><p>הא! "אני לא חושבת שזה מעניינך."</p><p>סנייפ סגר את הספר בנקישה דרמטית. "קחי."</p><p>"זהו...?"</p><p>הוא עיקל את גבתו. לילי לא טרחה להגיב.</p><p>כחכוח חד, כשעתיים לאחר מכן, גרם לה להרים את עיניה. ידיו של סנייפ היו משוכלות מאחורי גבו והוא הביט בה בתוכחה – כאילו ביכר להביט בחרטומי נעליו אך התבייש להשפיל את מבטו.</p><p>"אני יכולה לעזור לך?"</p><p>"הספר – אם סיימת איתו?"</p><p>היא נדה בראשה, משועשעת. "לא, אבל אני יכולה לעבור לשולחן שלך, אם זה בסדר. ולא אכפת לך לחלוק."</p><p>היא ידעה שאכפת לו, כמובן. אם יתמזל מזלה, יניח לה וילך לערסל את כבודו הפגוע במקום אחר. לילי שבה לעיין בחומר הלימוד, אולם ערימת גווילים מרשרשים שנחתה על השולחן הסיחה את תשומת לבה.</p><p>היא נוכחה כי סנייפ איננו מדבר. אולי מיאן לדבר <em> איתה </em> (פוטר היה שובר את אפו העקום בלאו-הכי, אך פוטר היה יהיר ורברבן ולא היה שובר למענה את אפו של בלק – שעדיין נגע בכל-דבר-מוגלגי כשעווית קלה על פניו). כשהושיט את ידו ומשך את הספר מבלי לבקש רשות; הניחה לו.</p><p>"יש לך כאן טעות." ההכרזה הייתה פתאומית ונחרצת.</p><p>לילי סקרה את המשוואה שלפניה. "ולסלי אמר-" </p><p>פניו של סנייפ הפיקו רושם של בוז נמרץ, כאילו היה זה מתחת לכבודו לזכות אותה במענה. "הקוסינוס של אלפא-" </p><p>"כן. אני רואה. איך אתה מציע לעשות את זה?"</p><p>לרגע נדמה היה לה כי הוא מופתע. איננו בטוח כיצד לעכל את נכונותה לקבל את דבריו. אולם השניות חלפו ובסופן משך סנייפ בכתפיו, נטל את נוצתו ותיקן במהירות את המשוואה. עלה בדעתה כי לא באמת היה לו אכפת האם שגתה בפתרון התרגיל. הדבר גרם ללילי לחבב אותו עוד פחות.</p><p>עיניו של סנייפ היו  גדולות ושחורות (היא הייתה אומרת "נוטפות שנאה", אך לילי היססה לחשוב במונחים כאלו, להעניק לאנשים כוח שכזה עליה), ועצמת מבטו הפחידה אותה. <em> השלית את עצמך לחשוב כי את נערה הגיונית מכדי לזכות ללעג שכזה, אך סנייפ לא התייחס אליה כפי שבקשה להיות נתפסת </em>. היא לא חשבה שהיותו נבזי גרידא הייתה מה שהבריח ממנו אנשים. היה זה... הזיכרון הפרימיטיבי שרדף אותם, הזכיר להם שכמותו, הם מסוגלים לשנוא ולבוז בצורה לא-רציונאלית.</p><p>"תודה על העזרה," אמרה לבסוף. "אתה יודע, אולי אם תהיה נחמד יותר, אנשים יהיו מוכנים יותר להקשיב-" </p><p><em> את תמותי </em> , אמר הפיתום. <em> לא תוכלי לאיים עלי. לא תוכלי לפרק אותי לגורמים </em>. "זה הכל?"</p><p>לילי גלגלה את עיניה. "אין צורך."</p><p>אף על פי כן, לא חשבה כי הם מנהלים דיאלוג חד-צדדי. סנייפ היה מרושע מכדי להיות טיפש.</p><p> </p><p>לילי שבה לספריה גם למחרת. כשהכריז כי היא איננה רצויה, השיבה כי היא זקוקה לנוסחאות שבספר והוא רשאי להעליב אותה כרצונו. "אני אשב לי כאן ואלמד, ובתמורה תוכל לתקן אותי כמה שרק תרצה. מה דעתך?"</p><p>"אוואנס-"</p><p>"אני אהיה שקטה כעכבר."</p><p>חיוך מונה ליזה, אכזרי ומרוצה מעצמו ריצד באישונים השחורים. "אני לא מאמין לך." </p><p>לילי משכה בכתפיה. "תאמין במה שאתה רוצה."</p><p>היה לו שרביט דק וארוך במיוחד, מתאים באורח מטריד לשיסוף גרונות. סנייפ הידק את אצבעותיו סביב גליל העץ.</p><p>"לא נראה לך שאתה מבזבז עלי יותר מדי אנרגיה?"</p><p>הוא התנער. "תעשי מה שאת רוצה." </p><p>"אני רק אומרת שאתה יכול-" לילי השתתקה לרגע, שוקלת את מילותיה. "לגעת בדברים כאילו הם רכים." היא חייכה בשמץ התנשאות. לילי ציפתה שיאמר לה כי היא איננה יודעת עליו דבר; שהיא משתטה בפומבי ואומרת שטויות. אבל סנייפ שתק ואותן עיניים נוראות שלו נדמו לקדוח בה חורים.</p><p> </p><p>לילי הקדימה להגיע לכיתת הכשפומטיקה בבוקר המבחן. שמש חורפית הבהבה בקסת הדיו שלה והיא ניקתה את המכתבה באמצעות טפיחות שרביט זעירות. בקצהה השני של הכיתה, רשרש ולסלי בערימה של גיליונות קלף. לילי עיוותה את פניה כאשר – כמעט חמש דקות לאחר מכן – השימה אליס את מאמציה של לילי לאל. הנערה זהובת השיער הבזיקה ללילי חיוך סודי ובנפנוף מהיר, הנפישה את החתולים והסניצ'ים ששרבטה על השולחן הנקי. </p><p>השיעור חלף במהירות, ולילי לכדה את עינו של סנייפ בעת שהגישו שניהם את המבחנים שלהם. הוא לא אמר דבר כשנפגשו בספרייה אותו לילה, אבל בעקשנות אופיינית, התעקש להמשיך וללמוד מתוך 'טרנספומטיקה למתקדמים'. לילי החרישה. היא החרישה גם בערב בו מצאה אותו רוכן מעל עותק פרטי של 'כתבי מנגו בונהאם', סנטרו זקור, כאילו ציפה לדחייה.</p><p>"אני אוהבת שיקויים."</p><p>"יופי לך."</p><p>"מה אנחנו קוראים?"</p><p>הוא כיוון אותה לפסקה הדנה בשימוש בדם דרקון בשיקויי איחוי עצמות.</p><p>לילי הנהנה.</p><p> </p><p>"את שוב הולכת לספריה?"</p><p>לילי התבוננה באליס שקלעה את שיערה הזהוב לצמות. יום אחד תפגוש אליס נסיך, והוא יעריץ אותה בכל הדרכים שבהן מעריצים נסיכים את הנסיכות שלהן. היא השיבה ב'הן'.</p><p>"ברטה ג'ורקינס – היא שנתיים מעלינו – ראתה אותך עם סוורוס סנייפ."</p><p>"אני יודעת מי זאת ברטה ג'ורקינס."</p><p>"אולי את לא יודעת מי זה סוורוס סנייפ."</p><p><em> נסיך שיחתוך בעור החי כדי לשבץ בו אבנים טובות </em>. לילי הרימה גבה. "הוא בסדר."</p><p>"הוא מסלית'רין. והוא דפוק בראש."</p><p>"חשבתי שאת-" <em> טובה מזה, חומלת מזה </em> "-לא חשבתי שאתם מכירים."</p><p>אליס נראתה מהורהרת. כאילו רצתה לומר שיש אנשים שיחפרו לך את הלב החוצה (אבל היא הייתה מעשית מדי וחששה להיתפס בקלקלתה כשהיא קוראת שירה מוגלגית. לילי חשה אשמה על כך שהיא מלהקת את אליס בתפקידים המאלצים אותה להיות מלודרמטית).</p><p>"הוא לא סימפטי. ואני לא חושבת שאכפת לו ממך," אמרה לבסוף.</p><p>לילי משכה בכתפיה. "אולי."</p><p> </p><p>אולי היה לו אכפת ממנה. לילד שגר בקצה הרחוב היה כלב. הוא קרא לו ברנאבי ובעט בו בכל הזדמנות. סוורוס סנייפ דאג לה כפי שסטיוארט איגלסטון דאג לברנאבי. אביה כינה את איגלסטון פרחח ואיים לקרוא לרשויות, אך לילי התעכבה מאחור עוד רגעים אחדים, מציצה בעד הגדר החיה. בתוך החצר ישב סטיוארט איגלסטון ובהה בכלב שליקק את לחייו החלולות.</p><p>אליס כינתה אותה טיפשה (ולילי נשכה את שפתה התחתונה והודתה, בינה לבין עצמה, כי היא אכן טיפשה), אבל פעם היה פסל שאהב את יצירתו לחיים ובול-עץ שרצה להיות ילד אמיתי. היא יכלה בקלות להיות עוד מיתוס; בודדה ובת ארבע-עשרה ואיכשהו יפה יותר תחת מבטו. "יש לי תחושה פאטאליסטית," אמרה לאליס, "שהוא יעשה משהו גדול. מטריד, או אולי בלתי נתפס. אבל משהו גדול."</p><p>"וזו הדרך שלך אל ההיסטוריה?" שאלה אליס ברגע של רצינות (כאילו חששה להסגיר עד כמה חכמה, עד כמה <em> מכשפה </em> היא באמת). </p><p>לילי נענעה את ראשה. "זו הדרך שלי להיות בת טיפש-עשרה."</p><p> </p><p>היה משהו מאופק בארשת פניו אותו ערב- כאילו נוכח כי למד להסתמך על חברתה, והחל חושש שמא גם היא יודעת זאת (וכיוון שכך, תעלם).</p><p>בחוץ נשבו רוחות סגריריות וסנייפ ישב בקמרון אפלולי, פניו מוגפים כמו טלאי שנתפר ונפרם שוב ושוב. הוא העיף בה מבט אחד ושב לספר שלו.</p><p>לילי התיישבה לצידו. "סוורוס, דבר אלי."</p><p>"אין לי זמן להבלים שלך."</p><p>(פעם הייתה גיבורה רומנטית שהאשימה את הגיבור כי הוא מפחד. הגיבור השיב: "את מבקשת יותר מדי," או משהו בסגנון, אך היא ניתצה את חומות בדידותו, וכולי וכולי). לילי אספה את רגליה אל גופה, השעינה את סנטרה על ברכיה המחודדות, והתבוננה בסנייפ. "זה לא מטריד אותך, שאנחנו ביחד לבד?" כיוון שלילי אכן הרגישה לבד – דחויה, חבולה ומנוקדת שטפי-דם פנימיים.</p><p>סנייפ נראה עייף לפתע. "האם יש משהו שאני יכול לומר, או לעשות, שישכנע אותך שזה ברעיון גרוע?"</p><p>היא נדה בראשה. דמעות הפכו את עיניה לזכוכית ולילי התייפחה, מפני שהצדק היה עמו ועם אליס ועם ג'יימס פוטר. ("אל תהיי חמדנית," נזפה בה מרדית כשהושיטה את ידה ליטול עוגייה נוספת, "תשאירי גם לאחרים." ו-"את לא צריכה לקרוא כל כך הרבה- בסוף תהרסי לעצמך את העיניים ואני לא רוצה שתכניסי לעצמך רעיונות לראש."). היא בחנה את כפות ידיה, קפואות כמו גומחת האבן בה הסתופפו שניהם, וצודדה לעברו מבט נוסף. <em> האם אין משהו שאתה רוצה, או זקוק לו, שיכריח אותך לחשוף את פניך לשמש ו </em> <em> לצאת מגדרך </em> <em> ולהיות בן אדם. </em></p><p>סנייפ שתק כשרכנה לנשק לו, אך הוא נטל את ידיה ואצבעותיו היו קרות ולא-ממשיות כשהתהדקו סביב המפרקים העדינים. כאילו היה האריה יפה יותר ורעמתו בוערת יותר, כשפסע דומם בגן הפסלים של המכשפה.</p><p> </p><p>"לא באת אתמול." פניו היו חיוורים מתמיד ונדמה היה לה כי חבורה כחלחלה מסתמנת על לחיו. נתחוור לה כי הוא עוטה את מזכרת האלימות בצורה אלגנטית. כאילו יכול להאכיל אותה בכאב שלו; אצבע אחת בפיה, אחרת על סנטרה. ללעוס ולבלוע, ללעוס ולבלוע.</p><p>הוא נעץ בה את מבטו. "פוטר ובלק לא התחשבו בסדר היום שלי."</p><p>"הו, סוורוס-"</p><p>סנייפ נחר בבוז. "אל תהיי כל כך נאיבית."</p><p>היא סטרה לו וסנייפ חייך. לילי חשבה כי הם מבינים זה את זו.</p><p>מרדית הייתה יוצאת לעשן אחרי ריבים שערורייתיים במיוחד: לילי, שהתגנבה אל המרפסת, הייתה מצטנפת סמוך לעציץ הבת-שבע ושואפת את ניחוח המריבה – ניקוטין, גשם ודשן; שותקת כשמרדית מעכה את הסיגריה לתוך תערובת העפר ("אמא לא מעשנת, פט. היא רק... מעשנת. את יודעת"). ג'ון הגיע כעבור חצי שעה, הסיט את שיערה הזהוב של מרדית, ונשק לעורפה החשוף. הוא היה מגניב מבט ללילי – עדיין מצונפת סמוך לעציץ – והיא ידעה כי זה הזמן להיכנס פנימה. לפטוניה, שהתכרבלה בין השמיכות, עם ליאופולד הארנב, והמתינה לשובה של לילי.</p><p>סנייפ לא ידע כי עליו לנשק לעורפה החשוף, גם לא כשלכסנה אליו מבט רב משמעות והמתינה. אף על פי כן, כשהושיטה את ידיה, נטל אותן ואגודליו התעכבו על נקודות הדופק בפרק כף-היד.</p><p>לילי נשמה עמוקות, ולרווחה.</p><p> </p><p>"על מה אתה מסתכל?"</p><p>"על הנקודה הזו- כאן."</p><p>"באמת? היא לא מעניינת."</p><p>...</p><p>"אני מתכוונת... זאת רק שומה. אתה תמיד מסתכל על דברים בכזו אינטנסיביות. כאילו... כאילו יש שם משהו יפה או נורא או מכוער או... או שאני יפה או... שאתה יודע משהו ואני לא..."</p><p>...</p><p>"אל תסתכל עלי ככה."</p><p>...</p><p>"לא, לא ככה. <em> ככה </em>. זה לא נעים לי."</p><p>...</p><p>"זה לא... מפריע לך? שאני מנהלת דיאלוג עם עצמי?"</p><p>"יש לך קול נעים."</p><p>"באמת? אל תטרח להחמיא לי."</p><p>...</p><p>"סוורוס."</p><p>"כן, לילי?"</p><p>"אני... ובכן..."</p><p>...</p><p>"אני יודעת- או אולי נדמה לי, שזה משעשע אותך. אבל אני צריכה איזושהי אינדיקציה. אני צריכה אישור-"</p><p>"את צריכה שאאשר אותך?"</p><p>..."אני לא יודעת. אולי. אני צריכה שתסתכל עלי."</p><p> </p><p>"אני רוצה מילה. בשביל הרגעים שאתה שותק ולא... מגלגל עיניים או מתנער או דוחף אותי-"</p><p>"מילה."</p><p>"אתה חושב שיש מקום שאפשר- לגעת במישהו אחר וזה יהיה- ממש הוא. שהוא... יתקלף וזה יכאב לו והוא יתמוטט לךֳ לתוך היד ברגע אחד אם תדע לגעת בדיוק שמה?"</p><p>"מה את רוצה?"</p><p>"אני לא יודעת. אני רוצה שיזדקקו לי."</p><p> </p><p>הם שכבו זה לצד זו על מיטת אפיריון עתיקה ולבנה מרוב שנים. סנייפ רצה לנקות את קורי העכביש, אך לילי טענה כי הם נראים כמו מטריות של שלג ("ופיית שזיף הסוכר ממפצח האגוזים. אני אשמיע לך פעם את היצירה.")</p><p>"לאבא שלי קוראים ג'ון," הכריזה. "כשהייתי קטנה הוא קרא לי ברונהילדה. הוא טוען שלילי זה שם משעמם, אבל לא היה לו כח להתווכח עם אמא שלי. שמה מרדית- היא מעצבת בתים. לדעתה אבא שלי מוזר, אבל היא נישאה לו מפני ש- ובכן, הם נפגשו במקרה והיא אמרה 'הג'ינג'י המופרע הזה- הוא היה כל כך מוזר שלא יכולתי לסרב לו.' בפגישה הראשונה שלהם הם הלכו לאיזו הצגה איומה מפני שאבא שלי קיבל כרטיסים מראש החוג שלו למיתולוגיה נורדית, ומאוחר יותר הוא לקח אותה אל מאחורי הקלעים והם מדדו פאות וקרינולינות. היא אומרת שאף אחד אף פעם לא גרם לה לצחוק ככה ("ואני ידעתי שזו אהבה אמיתית"). תיאטרון זו האהבה האמיתית שלו. הוא אוהב את... המסתורין, את היכולת לעלות על הבמה ולהיות מישהו אחר."</p><p>סנייפ נדמה לשקול את דבריה משך רגע ארוך. "אבא שלי לא אוהב שום דבר."</p><p>"לפעמים-" לילי בלעה את רוקה, "לפעמים אני חושבת שההורים שלי הם האנשים הכי מעייפים בעולם."</p><p>נדמה היה לה כי הוא מנסה לחייך. בקרקס, זכרה לילי, היו דובים שאולפו ללכת על שתיים.</p><p>היא מצאה את עצמה נוגעת בנקודת החן שסקרנה אותו, על הקו המעורפל שבין הצוואר לכתף. הייתה לה נקודת-חן נוספת, בשורש השד השמאלי, ואחת – כך טענה פטוניה – בדיוק בין הכתפיים. "היית רוצה...?" רמזה לבסוף, סומק מתפשט בלחייה.</p><p>סנייפ נחר בבוז. "אין לי שום כוונה לגעת בך בגלל שאת שואפת להיות קורבן."</p><p>"אני לא מרחמת עליך."</p><p>הוא גלגל את עיניו. "ומתי אמרתי את זה?"</p><p>לילי שיכלה את זרועותיה. היא הייתה מעשית ולפיכך ידעה כי זה הזמן לקום וללכת, אבל דחף אחר הדביק אותה למקומה, הפציר בה לנבור בפצע הפתוח ולחפש את הבשר והעצם שתחתיו. "אם אתה מנסה להרגיז אותי, אתה עושה עבודה מוצלחת."</p><p>"אני לא עושה שום דבר בסגנון." עצם ההצעה גרם לו לעקל את שפתיו בבוז. "נתראה מחר."</p><p>"אל תברח ממני, אני מזהירה אותך-"</p><p>הוא סגר את הדלת בטריקה נקמנית.</p><p>מאוחר יותר, בחדר המועדון, מצאה את עצמה יושבת מול האח, פושטת את ידיה כנגד האש המסתחררת. השעה נתאחרה ונתאחרה וכאשר, דקות מספר אחרי חצות, חג דיוקן האישה השמנה על צירו, השמיעה לילי צווחה דקה של בהלה.</p><p>"מרלין, אוואנס!"</p><p>היא צמצמה את עיניו בחשדנות. "אתה לא אמור להסתובב מחוץ לחדר המועדון בשעה כזאת."</p><p>בלק ניער את ראשו השחרחר, כאילו חשב שמחול הצללים על פניו יסיח את דעתה. "אל תהיי כבדה, אוואנס." שיניו היו לבנות מאוד וישרות מאוד, ובלק היה יפה להכאיב כשחייך.</p><p>היא גלגלה את עיניה. "אתה תמיד מציג למישהו או משהו?"</p><p>"את תמיד מתנהגת כאילו יש לך מקל בתחת?"</p><p>העלבון היה חריף וצורב. בבית הספר הציבורי התגרתה בה אן סווינטון כי היא משעממת וצדקנית ("מה הפלא שהיא קוראת כל היום, הרי אין לה חברים," – וג'נט נסוגה לפינת החצר וניסתה שלא להתבלט יתר על המידה). היו לה עיניים בתכלת שוודית ונעלי ספורט וורודות מארצות הברית (והתקליטים הכי חדשים, והבגדים הכי אופנתיים), וכמו בלק, הילדים נהו אחריה בעיוורון.</p><p>לילי נשאה אליו את מבטה. "הם לא אוהבים אותך בגלל מה שאתה."</p><p>"הם אוהבים <em> מישהו </em> . אני בסך הכל נותן להם את מה שהם רוצים." (והם רצו. והוא רצה). בול עץ התפצח בקמין. " <em> זאת לא אשמתי </em>."</p><p>"אני מצטערת."</p><p>בלק השיב במחווה גסה. "לכי לעזאזל, אוואנס. ותשמרי את הרחמים שלך לעצמך."</p><p>לילי חשבה כי היה זה דמוקריטוס שאמר כי שום חומר לא נוצר ולא נעלם, אלא רק משנה צורה על ידי שינוי הרכבם של האטומים. היא נשכה את מפרקי אצבעותיה. סיריוס בלק היה עשוי אטומים של סוורוס סנייפ, ולהיפך.</p><p>שניהם גרמו לה לחוש חסרת אונים.</p><p> </p><p>בלק, שלקח לו את החירות לחלוק עמה את דעותיו (שהיו – לעיתים קרובות, נבזיות כמו בלק עצמו), צנח לצידה באחד הלילות בחדר המועדון. היא התעלמה ממנו בהפגנתיות.</p><p>"אני יודע מה את עושה עם סניוולוס."</p><p>הדחף לקפוץ היה חזק, וכך גם הדחף להשיב מלחמה שערה. אבל בלק היה מסוכן – כפי שרק דברים יפים ושבורים מתחת לפני השטח היו מסוכנים – והיא חששה להיאבק בו.</p><p>"אני לא יודעת על מה אתה מדבר."</p><p>הוא גלגל את עיניו. "אל תשחקי איתי משחקים. את חכמה מדי בשביל זה."</p><p>"מה אתה רוצה ממני?"</p><p>"שום דבר."</p><p>"זה אף פעם לא עובד בצורה כזאת איתך."</p><p>הוא נדמה לשקול את דבריה, ומשך רגע ארוך, תהתה לילי האם הייתה מעזה לנסות ולגעת בו, לנסות ולהציע לו כתף, אם רק היה נגיש יותר, דוקרני פחות. בלק שבר את הדממה. "ג'יימס מחבב אותך."</p><p>"אני לא סובלת את פוטר."</p><p> </p><p>כשנכנסה לחדר הנטוש שנִכסו לעצמם, מצאה את סנייפ שוכב על מיטת השלג והסוכר שלהם. הוא היה שרוע אפרקדן, ונראה לה כמי שממתין לאזמל מנתחים ואולי לגוזל העורב הפעוט שיבוא לנקר בבשרו.</p><p>"אני לא סומכת על אנשים שמחייכים הרבה," שמעה את עצמה אומרת באגביות, "אני לא סומכת על חיוכים עם שיניים – אולי חוץ מאליס, כי זאת אליס – אבל אתה מבין למה אני מתכוונת. שמת לב שגם לבני אדם יש ניבים? שיניים... שיניים נושכות-" לילי התכדררה בתנוחה עוברית, "חיות בטבע לא מחייכות, נכון? אקט של חשיפת שיניים הוא אקט של איום, אבל בני אדם – הם מחייכים אליך וחושפים שיניים. זה לא יכול להיות מקרי."</p><p>סנייפ הרים גבה.</p><p>"אני מפחדת."</p><p>"עדיף פראנואידית על נאיבית."</p><p>"אני מפחדת עליך. אני חושבת..." היא צררה את אגרופיה, מתאמצת להתוות את הרעיון במילים, "לפעמים נדמה לי שגם... שאפילו שאני רוצה אותך כמו שאתה, אני חייבת לשנות אותך בֳּדרך." <em> שאני מחייכת אותך ונוגסת אותך כראות עיניי; כפי שפוטר מנסה לבלוע אותי </em>, "שאני לא... שאף אחד-"</p><p>קולה נצטרד וסנייפ חשק את לסתו, פניו מסכה דקה של זעף.</p><p>"אני לא הניסוי שלך."</p><p>לילי נדה בראשה. "אתה צריך אותי."</p><p>"ובכן, כיוון ש – כפי שהגדרת את זה יפה כל כך – אני זקוק לך בלאו-הכי, אולי תואילי בטובך להסביר לי ממה את חוששת?"</p><p>היא בלעה את רוקה. "שמישהו הרס אותך לפני."</p><p>"אני לא חושב שזה אפשרי."</p><p>סנייפ לא עשה כל ניסיון לחייך. על פי דרכו, חשבה לילי, אמר לה כי הוא אוהב אותה. </p><p>היא חשבה על מרדית, שוקיה חשופות ופניה חפים מאיפור מתחת לשמיכת הפוך, בבוקר יום ראשון. ג'ון נהג לקחת אותן לפארק הציבורי, לאחר מכן היו שלושתם הולכים חצי שעה לגלידרייה שבה הגישו את הטעם החביב על לילי ("כדור אחד שוקולד עם בראוניס, לג'ינג'ית כאן, וכדור אחד וניל צרפתי, לבלונדינית היפה"). הם חזרו דרך חנות הפרחים של מרת גרינפילד, ולילי התבוננה בג'ון כשבחר את החבצלות הרעננות והריחניות ביותר בחנות, ממתין למוכרת שתצרור אותן לזר. לילי ידעה כי הפרחים האהובים על אמה הם ורדים – ורדים וורודים בפרט – וידעה כי מרדית נמנעת מלומר זאת לג'ון. חבצלת העמקים הייתה הפרח האהוב עליו, ומרדית הניחה לו להמשיך ולחשוב כי היא חולקת את העדפתו זו ("את כל כך מיושנת," נהגה לילי להתלונן, ומרדית, שאספה את שיערה בבננה וענדה פנינים מעוברות לצווארה, השיבה: "כשתגדלי ותאהבי גבר, תביני."). היא ליקקה את שפתיה, מדמה כי היא עדיין יכולה לטעום את השמנת העשירה של הגלידה ולנשום את ניחוח החבצלות על עורו של סנייפ. לצידה, משך עליהם סנייפ את גלימתו.</p><p>"על מה את חושבת?"</p><p>אצבעותיה רפרפו על העור העירום – לבן כמו נייר מוגלגי ורך כמו קרם שוקולד. "אבא שלי. אמא שלי. אני חושבת שהם... אוהבים אחד את השנייה."</p><p>סנייפ הנהן.</p><p>"מה עם ההורים שלך?"</p><p>"אני מאמין שנוכל למצוא נושאי שיחה נעימים יותר."</p><p>"אני אוהבת ורדים," אמרה. "אבא שלי מביא לאמא שלי חבצלות בכל יום שבת בבוקר."</p><p>סנייפ נופף בשרביטו. הורד שהגיש לה היה אדום, מרושע וקוצני.</p><p>היא חייכה אליו. "כמוךֳ."</p><p>סנייפ שתק משך רגע ארוך. "הוא מפחד ממנה."</p><p>"מי?"</p><p>"טוביאס. הוא מפחד מאמא שלי."</p><p>לילי התרוממה על מרפק אחד ורכנה להתבונן בו. "אני לא מבינה."</p><p>"רצית לדעת. אני אומר לך."</p><p>"אבל אני רוצה <em> להבין </em>."</p><p>היא נגעה בזרועו; בפיו- שהיה רך וצונן; אך סנייפ רק הפנה לה את גבו ושתק. ("מכשפה, לא תחיון," הקריאה פט בצדקנות, "כל-שוכב עם-בהמה, מות יומת." ג'ון חטף את הביבלייה* והורה לה ללכת לחדר, אולם לילי מצמצה את הדמעות שאיימו לזלוג מעיניה וסירבה לדבר עם פט עד תום חופשת הפסחא. כשסיפרה על כך לסנייפ, משך בכתפיו ואמר שכל המוגלגים דומים זה לזה).</p><p> </p><p>בלילות הקיץ חלפו מכוניות ברחוב המוגלגי כמו דגי טרוטה בנחל עצל, ולילי הייתה שוכבת על מיטתה ומחברת מכתבים ארוכים. היא כתבה לאליס (שהתקשרה אליה פעם אחת ולא יספה); לג'יין לאנגלי  (ששלחה לה תקליט של ג'תרו טול והשביעה אותה להאזין לו); לסנייפ – שהשיב בקיצור ובחדות (ואת מכתביו הטמינה מתחת למזרן שלה; היכן שלא פט ולא מרדית יכלו למצוא אותם).</p><p>מוקדם יותר אותה שנה, חתמה על מנוי ל<em> נביא </em>, ובכל בוקר נחת ינשוף על אדן החלון שלה כשלרגלו מחובר גיליון טרי הישר ממכבש הדפוס. ג'יין, שבדומה ללילי עקבה בדריכות אחר הנעשה בעולם הקסמים, נהגה להפנות אותה למאמרי מערכת אנטי-מוגלגיים (ומעולם לא ריסנה את לשונה בנושא). לילי הייתה משיבה בקיצור, מהססת לרגע, ואז מתעלמת מהדחף הרגעי לגזור את הכתבות ולתייג אותן. היא התלבטה האם לחלוק את מחשבותיה עם סנייפ, אך חששה מתגובתו. בגן שסמוך לבית הספר הציבורי הבכירו שיחי הפטל והיא טיפסה מעל השער לבדה. אצבעותיה היו מוכתמות והיא חשבה על ג'נט רוס; על פט, נרגנת וחמורת-סבר מתמיד; על סנייפ, שלא היה שם כדי לחלוק עמה את גרגרי הפטל. אי-שם בהוגסמיד, שתלה אליס צמחים קסומים בקדרות חמר וחלמה על פראנק לונגבוטום.</p><p>לילי כבשה דקירה של קנאה ומצצה את הדם מעל אצבעותיה.</p><p> </p><p>שוב בהוגוורטס, חזרו החיים למסלולם. אליס הייתה אליס (וסלחנית, ועוטפת); בלק קל-דעת ונבזי כמזג האוויר; פוטר הזמין אותה לצאת איתו (לילי סירבה. שוב); סנייפ מתנשא ושותק. קיננה בה תחושה מוזרה כי הוא הולך ומסתגר, הולך ומתרחק ממנה, אך היא סירבה לשאול לפשר הדברים. אם תעניק לבוגארט שם ופנים – יצא לרדוף אותה.</p><p>"אני יודעת שרציתי שתשתוק אלי-" אמרה לו באחת ההזדמנויות, מנסה ללכוד את מבטו (עיניו שוטטו ממנה והלאה כזוג חיפושיות), "אני יודעת שרציתי... אותך. אבל אני רוצה שתדבר אלי. אני רוצה-"</p><p>"את פוטר אולי?"</p><p>נחיריה הרטיטו בזעם. "אל תשנה נושא."</p><p>"אל תבזבזי את זמני."</p><p>נדמה היה כי הוא נכון לבזבז את זמנו בחברתם של אנטונין דולוחוב ואיוואן רוזייר. כששאלה את סנייפ מה לו ולשני הבריונים (אלימות פיזית מכל צורה עוררה בו גועל, אף על פי שסנייפ מעולם לא חסך באלימות מילולית), השיב כי אין זה מעניינה.</p><p>לילי נגעה בו בזהירות, אצבעה מרחפת בין נקודות החן שעל גבו כאילו ניסתה לחבר אותן לציור (<em> לחבלים דקיקים שיגנו על הישות הדליקה שבתוך הגוף השברירי </em>). "אתה בורח ממני, אתה אוזל לי בין האצבעות ואני לא יודעת איך לשמור אותך."</p><p>"אני לא צריך שתשמרי אותי." (<em> או עלי. רק ממני </em>).</p><p>"אני-"</p><p>"לא עכשיו."</p><p>היא רצתה לומר לו: <em> הבטחת שתמיד נהיה ביחד </em>, אבל זו הייתה שטות, כיוון שסנייפ לא הבטיח שום דבר בסגנון והיה חסכוני וקפדן מאוד בנוגע לדברים שכן התחייב אליהם. לבסוף, פנה אליה סנייפ ואמר: "אני מסוגל לעשות דברים... שלא היית מאשרת. אני מסוגל להזיק לך."</p><p>"למה אתה אומר לי את זה?"</p><p>אצבעותיו היו קרות על פרקי ידיה והיא ניסתה ללכוד את מבטו. "הבטחת שתהרסי אותי." (<em> ותרכיבי אותי מחדש. </em> <b> <em>טוב יותר</em> </b>).</p><p>לילי בלעה את הדמעות הטיפשות שאיימו לחנוק אותה. "אני לא יודעת אם אני יכולה."</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>בכל סיפור אגדה יש נסיכה, ונסיך שמציל אותה. ("הבעיה שלך, לילי," תאמר אליס בת התשע-עשרה, "היא שיש לך איזו תמונת מציאות מעוותת, עם כוכבים נופלים וכינור מנגן ברקע, ואת אף פעם לא תהיי מרוצה עד שתקבלי את מה שאת מדמיינת." היא תנער את שיערה הזהוב, פס בין פסי השקיעה, ותביט בלילי. "אי אפשר לגזור אנשים לפי דוגמה." ולילי תחשוב – <em> לפעמים מישהו אחר גזר אותם לפיסות קטנות מדי </em>).</p><p>לנסיך של לילי קראו ג'יימס פוטר, והוא לא נזדקק לה שתציל אותו.</p><p> </p><p>ערב אחד, ביוני שבעים ותשע, ישתחרר בלק מבית החולים – "לפעמים אני חושב שלברנש יש משאלת מוות," יחווה פראנק את דעתו – ולילי ואליס תשבנה על מרפסת דירתם של בני הזוג לונגבוטום, מעשנות.</p><p>לילי תשאף את התמהיל המוכר – אוויר לילה ועשן סיגריות – תביט באליס, ותגיד: "לפעמים אני תוהה אם יש מישהו שיכול להציל את סיריוס מעצמו."</p><p>אליס תרים גבה. "את יודעת שהחיים לא עובדים בצורה כזו."</p><p>"אבל-"</p><p>"באגדות ישנם שלושה סוגים של נשים חזקות," תחייך אליס במרירות, "אמהות חורגות, מכשפות, ומכשפות שהן גם אמהות חורגות. כולן מתות בעינויים קשים."</p><p> </p><p>שנים אחדות לאחר מכן תתעגל בטנה של לילי מתחת לאריג של בגדיה. היא תזכור את מילותיו של סנייפ (שאמר: "אני לא יכול להיות חלק ממך"), ואת הדברים שאמרה לו ("אתה לא זקוק לי, לא כפי שאני זקוקה לך שתזדקק לי"), ואצבעותיה ינסו להכיל את החיים המרטיטים מתחת לעור הדק (כמו הישות הפרפרית מתחת לכתפיו של סנייפ ובתוך כלוב הצלעות שלו). ג'יימס יישן כששפתיו משיקות לנקודת החן בין כתפיה וכשתנשום, יסתחרר האוויר בתוך גופה וילכד בינה לבין הילד שלא נולד.</p><p> </p><p>("ואילו הנסיך איוואן נשא לו לאישה את הנסיכה יֶלֶנה היפה," הקריא ג'ון, "וידו לא זזה מתוך ידה עד בוא יומם ושעתם." ובזאת סגר את הספר, מחייך אל מרדית ששלחה את ידה לכבות את האור.</p><p>היא נשקה למצחה של פט ואז לזה של לילי, ויחדיו, יצאו השניים את חדר הבנות.)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>        ספר תנ"ך/ברית החדשה<br/>        הציטוטים המופיעים בסיפור לקוחים מתוך "אוצר המעשיות הקלאסיות". ליקט; שלמה אבס.<br/>        "מכשפה, לא תחיון. כל-שוכב עם-בהמה, מות יומת." – שמות, כב, יז-יח.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>